


Date Night

by DesertFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, more to come - Freeform, what happens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFeather/pseuds/DesertFeather
Summary: Takes place post-Atem coming back from the After Life.Atem and Yugi are living life to the fullest but with all the responsibilities that come along with children, and work... Their romantic life is slightly lacking.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot to show that these two still got it.
> 
> This work will most likely be a small glimpse to a much larger "Life" I have planned for these two cute boys. It will take place in it's own series and universe, separate to what I already have written.  
> If you'd like to see more of the life I've got planned for these two, let me know. It'll most likely be a series of one-shots and possible a couple fic-lets also.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

This was the best idea they’d had in a long time. It was originally a joke, said one night as two exhausted parents collapsed into bed after another day of raising a family and working for quite possibly the grumpiest man in all of Japan. 

They loved their little family, they really did, but raising two young children was work well worth the effort. They dedicated everything to their children but when that happens sometimes the niceties of a romantic relationship can fall to the bottom of the list.

That’s when Yugi proposed the idea that they have a ‘date night’. One night to go to an adult restaurant without a children's menu and see a movie that didn’t involve colorful cartoon characters dancing across the screen. 

Even finding a babysitter was easy and it seemed like everything was falling perfectly into place.

Then the discussion of a date turned into staying over at a fancy beachfront hotel and Atem couldn’t wait for all the possibilities of having a room to themselves and out of the earshot of innocent little ears. 

The couple was still so young, had barely hit the age of thirty and for their intimate life to be put on hold was really just terrible. It’d been so long since they’d heard those shamefully explicit sounds from each other that they planned to take advantage of this opportunity to its fullest.

And just their luck that they happened to know the hotel manager who promptly upgraded them to a lover’s suite. Though it really was a shame that happened. A beautiful room, filled to the brim with all the luxurious amenities anyone could want but nothing would be touched.

You see, after they shared a delicious dinner and a few too many glasses of rich, foreign wine… The two love birds decided to take a midnight stroll along the deserted beach… Well, it turned into more of a late night stumble...

“Wait up, Other Me!” Yugi called out to his husband who was laughing as he ran away easily. Yugi groaned, falling to his knees as he lost his footing in the shifting sand again. He got the dusty grains all over his pressed black suit. “How are you running so fast?!”

“Years of practice,” Atem called over his shoulder and the smirk he flashed Yugi was enough to get him up and running again, eager to catch up with his smug husband.

Which he did, just as Atem turned around fully and despite the elevated blood alcohol level he had enough coordination to catch Yugi but not well enough to keep them from tumbling to the ground. 

They rolled over on the soft sand and in between all the laughing, Yugi’s lips found Atem’s and refused to let go. The wine swimming through their veins brought out a playfulness between the two. Yugi managed to fight his way on top of Atem, trapping him under him and in between his lean thighs.

Atem clutched Yugi closer to him, yanking at his neatly tucked in shirt so that he could find all that smooth skin hiding underneath. His fingers danced up his spine, feeling the little shivers he was rewarded with at his touch.

The heated kisses turned sensual, their lips slowly dancing across each other until Yugi eventually pulled away. 

He looked down on Atem, smiling fondly at the man he held so dearly to his heart. He chuckled as he brushed away some stray sand from Atem’s cheek. Atem turned his face so he could press his lips to Yugi’s fingers. 

Settling down, Yugi placed his head on Atem’s chest, gazing out toward the waves softly splashing just a few feet away from them. Their breathing evened out, a calmness enveloped them as they listened to the lapping water and the stillness of the night.

“This place is so beautiful,” Yugi whispered.

“Mhmm,” Atem agreed. He looked up at the night sky dotted with shining stars, wishing they could be captured in this moment forever.

“Do you hear that?” Yugi asked suddenly, picking his head up and looking at Atem.

“Hear what?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Yugi said, a smile stretching wide across his face. “No kids, no fighting, no cartoons-”

“-No electronics that just _won’t turn off_.” Atem interjected, sending Yugi into another fit of laughter. 

When he calmed down, Yugi lifted his hand to cup Atem’s cheek. “Just you, me, and the whole night to ourselves.”

Atem’s heart sped up with the anticipation of what was to come. “And where will the night take us, Partner?”

“Hmm,” Yugi hummed, looking out over the empty beach. When those sparkling amethyst eyes focused back on Atem they hid a devilish gleam within them. “I have a couple ideas.”

“Do share,” Atem purred.

“Okay,” Yugi leaned down again but instead of the kiss Atem was hoping for, Yugi instead whispered in his ear, “But you’ll have to catch me first.”

It was so surprising to him that he didn’t have the time to react before Yugi jumped out of his arms and ran away from him.

Apparently Yugi hadn’t learned from the first time that running on sand was not his cup of tea and it didn’t take more than a few strides for Atem to catch Yugi and once again they were rolling in the sand.

Well, that was it. Their suits were officially ruined. 

Not that either of them cared much. They were both too far under the waves of passion to think of anything other than feeling more heated skin and open kisses.

This time Atem managed the upper hand, trapping Yugi as his knees dug into the sand between his thighs. They fit together snuggly, like two pieces of a puzzle that were destined to snap together. 

They kissed there, in the open like a couple of horny teenagers again under the silver light of the nearly full moon.

“Mmm... Oh, _yes_ ,” Yugi moaned as Atem’s mouth sucked it’s way across his jawline and down the smooth pale skin of his neck. Yugi tried pushing him away but the alcohol mixed with the recent lack of unguarded intimacy had Atem too eager to separate from him. “Come on, ‘Tem…” Yugi managed to grab Atem’s head between his hands and bring them eye level again. He was panting but he was still able to get out his words. “Room… We gotta get to the room…”

“Too far,” Atem shook his head and he really did believe that if he had to separate from Yugi for that long he might combust.

“Well, we can’t do this here,” Yugi argued. 

Atem looked around, desperate to find an answer to their dilemma. His eyes singled in on something in the distance. He shot to his feet, dragging Yugi with him.

“Come with me.”

They bee-lined for the answer to all of tonight's problems. A changing booth sat at the start of the beach and Atem thanked all the Gods he could think of when he tried the door and it was unlocked.

They quickly huddled inside the small space and the wooden door barely closed before Atem pressed Yugi up against. His lips found Yugi’s again as he molded their bodies together. He pressed into Yugi, feeling himself hardening, and felt Yugi doing the same.

Yugi’s hands were as quick as ever, swiftly finding their way between their chests so he could make work on the buttons of Atem’s shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, his hands were on Atem’s muscular chest and Atem groaned as those talented fingers found his nipples to tease and roll them into hard little peaks. 

Atem was forced to break the kiss, hissing as Yugi teetered on the edge of pleasure and pain and it had Atem’s cock throbbing in his pants. 

Yugi didn’t relent, oh no, it only fueled the sparks between them because next he ducked his head to capture one of the nubs in between his perfect pink lips. The first contact was gentle, his tongue flicking across the sensitive flesh before blunted teeth grazed across it. 

Atem barely had any control over his body at that point, painfully grinding his hips harshly into Yugi as he continued to nip and suck at his chest. He really wished he could escape the confines of his clothes but that would mean separating from Yugi and that wasn’t even an option.

Next thing he knew, Atem was being pushed back and when the backs of his legs hit the opposite bench he fell onto it. He pulled Yugi with him and he was happy to oblige, straddling him and instantly rolling his hips into Atem’s.

The fire raging between them was so raw and renewed that they were completely engulfed by it. It reminded Atem of how long it’d really been since he’d been able to hold his husband in an embrace as spontaneous and blisteringly intense as this one. 

And Yugi must’ve been feeling the same considering he was relentless on top of him, moving his hips and kissing him deeply. He needed only lick at Atem’s lips once for Atem to open up and eagerly accept Yugi’s playful tongue.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Yugi purred, turning to indulge in the sunkissed skin of Atem’s neck. He pushed Atem's shirt off revealing even more of the taut muscles that drove him wild with lust for his incredibly sexy husband.

“I guess you didn’t get enough at dinner,” Atem joked breathlessly, turning his head to allow all the room Yugi could want. 

“I guess not.” Yugi picked his head up, shooting Atem a daring gaze. “It’s a good thing I have you to devour now.”

Atem’s stomach did a swift flip, and before he could make a comeback, Yugi slid out of his grip and off his lap, onto his knees. 

He knew exactly what Yugi was aiming for and he tried helping by unbuttoning his pants but Yugi’s hands were there too and they fumbled together until Yugi pushed him away so he could finally get his prize unwrapped.

Atem lifted his hips so Yugi could pull his pants down and around his calves. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he gently wrapped his palm around his throbbing cock, holding it steady as he leaned forward to give the exposed head a soft lick.

“Oh, fuck,” Atem moaned, head falling back against the wall behind him with a thud. 

Yugi’s hot mouth moved skillfully, tongue lapping at the hardened flesh in broad strokes as Atem fell apart above him. He reached out and tangled the fingers of one hand into Yugi’s messy hair as a few strays tickle at Atem’s thighs.

Then Yugi took his full length into his mouth, sliding the hardened flesh deep into the hot moist cavern until the tip hit the back of his throat. All it took was a muffled hum and Atem shouted as the incredibly intense waves wracked his body. Yugi knew this was the best way to unravel his husband, knew that if he continued their fun would be ending too soon so he pulled back a little. Instead, he decided to suck on just the tip, dip his tongue into the slit and taste the salty precum gathering there. 

It was just the perfect amount of distraction for Yugi to slide his own pants down. With them out of the way he slid a couple fingers into the pocket of his cheek alongside Atem’s cock, drooling a little until they were nice and wet.

Atem looked down on Yugi just as he was reaching behind him. Yugi’s smooth movements faltered slightly as he breached his own entrance and Atem’s cock fell from his mouth completely as he gasped out.

“What are you doing?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Yugi said, looking up at Atem through half-lidded eyes and there was no arguing with a look like that. He nodded and Yugi turned his attention back to Atem’s cock, licking at it as best he could as he worked himself open.

Suddenly a pained expression flashed across his face. Atem knew that in Yugi’s impatience, he was probably moving too quickly.

“Careful,” Atem reminded him, sitting up a little and holding onto Yugi’s shoulders. “You can’t go so quickly without lube.”

Yugi nodded, pressing his cheek to Atem’s thigh. His eyes closed as he continued with his task, and Atem stroked his hair, whispering encouraging words. When Yugi’s eyes opened again they fell on Atem’s member still hard and only inches from Yugi’s face. He licked his lips at the sight of it.

With all his patience gone, Yugi stood but before he could climb back onto Atem’s lap, Atem turned him around and held him by his hips. Atem guided Yugi back until Yugi straddled his legs again and his ass was right in front of his cock. At the first feel of Atem’s tip Yugi pressed back and Atem guided his cock to his entrance. 

He wasn’t as prepared as Atem normally would've liked him to be but there was no going back now as he’d already breached the tight ring of muscles. Now they could only press on carefully, slowly easing Yugi down and letting him take every inch of Atem’s cock eagerly. Thankfully, Yugi’s mouth leant enough moisture to help Yugi sink down onto him.

Atem did his best to keep still as Yugi adjusted to his length, wanting so desperately to buck up into the glorious tightness of Yugi’s ass. When Yugi finally sat fully in Atem’s lap, he relaxed, resting his back to Atem’s bare chest. Atem used this advantage to nip at Yugi’s neck and practically growled as Yugi’s insides fluttered around him.

He looked over Yugi's shoulder to see how hard he was and an idea popped into his head too fun to ignore. 

“Touch yourself,” Atem's hot breath whispered into his ear as he started unbuttoning Yugi's shirt.

“What?” Yugi half turned, a dazed look on his face. Atem pressed a kiss to his cheek as he helped him slip his arms out of the last piece of clothing separating them.

“Touch yourself,” Atem repeated as he took Yugi’s hand and guided it to take himself in hand.

Yugi sighed as he began fondling himself, jacking himself slowly. Atem eagerly watched as he reached up and found Yugi’s nipples. When he pinched them Yugi arched his back and cried out. Abandoning his work, Atem instead wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi’s body, feeling the fine layer of sweat on his skin as he pulled them flush together.

“How does that feel?”

Yugi had lost his words, could only answer with a string of unintelligible grunts and moans. His hand started moving faster and his hips tried fretfully to rock on Atem’s cock but Atem was holding him too tightly.

“Please, let me move…”

Atem turned Yugi’s head to the side and his kiss was rough. Yugi succumbed fully to it and when he released Yugi’s lips his hands dropped to Yugi’s hips. 

Freed from the death grip, Yugi could finally move on Atem’s lap. He lifted up slowly only to slide back down his length. He did it again, and again until he’d worked up to practically bouncing on Atem’s lap, slippery skin slapping against each other.

The small space of the booth was quickly filled with loud moans as they finally lost themselves to each other. There was no slowing down now as they raced dangerously fast toward the finish line.

Yugi reached out to the sides, using the walls as leverage to help him ride Atem’s cock with as much vigor as he could muster. Atem barely noticed though, his eyes frozen on the sight of watching his cock disappear into Yugi’s ass over and over and it has his orgasm shimmering just under his skin. 

He clenched his teeth, trying with all his might to hold off, wanting to keep going for Yugi. Thankfully he could tell Yugi was close too by the sound of his moans getting louder and louder. One of Yugi’s hands left the wall and he grabbed his cock. It only took a few strokes before Atem felt Yugi’s insides clamp down on him and his entire body arched as he orgasm rippled through him.

Atem followed close behind, forever grateful at letting go as he was buried impossible deep inside his husband. It felt like an eternity as he emptied himself into Yugi, but when the roaring intensity of it left his body, he felt drained. He leaned back against the wall behind him, taking in huge gulps of salty air into his lungs.

Yugi collapsed back against him, their sweaty skin sticking together and Atem’s heavy breathing moving Yugi’s whole body. Atem had only enough energy left to wrap Yugi in his arms and Yugi rested his hands over them.

They stayed like that for a long time, Atem lazily nuzzling the ebony hair at the nape of Yugi’s neck. He felt Yugi shift above him, turning his head enough so he could look into Atem’s eyes. 

He had the softest smile on his face that reached all the way to his eyes. It was a look he was familiar with by now but also one he would never grow tired of seeing. A look that never failed at making Atem’s heart flutter in his chest.

It was the same look Yugi gave him the next morning when they woke up wrapped in a tangle of limbs and the silky sheets of the hotel bed.

“Best date night ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two boys together! <3
> 
> I've had this idea stored away for a while now and I just couldn't wait any longer. I was also trying to get the creative juices flowing so I could update the next chapter of my current story. For those of you still following 'Picking up the Pieces', I apologize for the delay but there is just so much about to happen I'm trying to plan it all out as best I can.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know in the comments and clicky-click the little heart too!


End file.
